Wonderland
by Noir petit
Summary: Hay una vida que no es contada, porque ella no la recuerda. No le importa, sabe que debio ser dolorosa. Alice es fuerte...¿pero ustedes no son curiosos y saber que fue de Mary Alice Brandon? We're not in Wonderland anymore, Alice
1. El amor lleva interes

Reportandose:

Hola a todos, este fic nació en mis vacaciones. Y lo terminare esta semana, para poder publicarlo a gusto. No será algo largo.

Espero lo disfruten, y compartan conmigo la _visión_ que tengo sobre mi vampira favorita.

* * *

**Wonderland**

**Cap 1- El amor lleva interés**

Pocas veces podía ser una persona libre. Me gustaba el aire fresco desordenándome el cabello, el pasto mojado ensuciándome los pies, bailar en el jardín de forma descontrolada, sin compañía de nadie y a mi propio ritmo. Odiaba la opresión de mi familia, del status social por un vestido que me dejaba sin aliento por el corsette. Pero no podía hacer mucho, por más rabietas que hiciera a mis padres, tenía que hacer su santa voluntad; ser una dama de sociedad y comportarme correctamente. Yo no era una señorita por gusto, era una obligación, porque si por mí fuera, viviría en el bosque, bailando y cantado siempre, corriendo cual animal desbocado en la pradera, llenándome de esa deliciosa vitalidad que me es negada. De mi verdadero yo. Ya de perdida, me gustaría ser la hija de la mucama, a ella la dejan ser más libre, porque no tiene que acatar ciertas reglas de sociedad.

La familia Brandon no es de la aristocracia, mucho menos son ricos, pero si tiene cierto prestigio como de las mejores, por su buena casa y disposición en los negocios; son invitados a los grandes bailes, a las fabulosas celebraciones de la cuidad, a todo lo elegante, y las hijas de la familia Brandon, son comprometidas con los jóvenes casaderos de buena familia, por el bien del apellido, y lo mismo pasa con los chicos. Si, una familia acomodada, linda y buena, ahí es donde mi cuna pertenece, a mí, a Mary Alice Brandon, la mayor de la casa. _La oveja_ _negra_. La rebelde de la casa, la manzana que empieza a pudrirse.

No malentiendan las cosas, yo no soy una mala persona, y mis padres no lo creen, solo soy una poco diferente a la jóvenes de esta edad. Yo no sueño con el hombre que se case conmigo y me llené de lujos y comodidades, como lo hace mi pequeña hermana Cynthia o mis primas. Sueño con más, con aprender y rebozar de talentos sorprendentes, no como los de cocinar y tejer. ¿Qué tal ser una bailarina? Los jóvenes dicen que bailo exquisito, que me muevo como los mismos cisnes en el agua. Es una pena que eso no sea una profesión digna de una señorita de casa. Una verdadera pena.

-Mary ¿Podrías dejar de fantasear? Realmente hermana, a veces pareces tú la menor de nosotras.

Cynthia me frunció el ceño, era la hora de la lectura y yo estaba en otro mundo. Estaba corriendo colina abajo, con mi ropa interior blanca, y lanzándome al arroyo.

-Suenas igual que madre-dije en burla.

-Ya quisiera ser como ella-dijo solemnemente. Cielos, que niña más difícil-. Una dama, una excelente esposa y madre.

-Sí, todo eso. ¿Por qué no sigues leyendo?

-Que maleducada, no pareces una Brandon.

"_Amén por eso_" pensé internamente.

Amaba a mi familia, mi madre era cariñosa cuando se daba el lujo de consentirnos, cuando no estaba padre cerca para reprimirnos. Padre era un hombre fuerte, estricto, pero de un corazón noble, sacrificado por la familia. Cynthia, aunque es una niña que intenta ser mayor que yo, es una dulzura. Pero yo no me sentía parte de ellos, yo no era como ellos y no quería una vida como la de ellos. Tal vez yo no pertenecía a esta familia, tal vez fui diseñada para estar en otra, pero vine a la cuna equivocada.

-No seas tontita, Dios no se equivoco al mandarte con nosotros, el nunca lo hace-decía mi madre- ¿No será que por fin quieres casarte? Es la única explicación lógica a tu inquietud: el deseo de formar tu propia familia.

-No creo que sea eso-torcí los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre mis conversaciones con la familia terminaban en la palabra "casamiento"?

-Igual es hora de que empieces a pensarlo, ya estás en edad.

Sí, eso era cierto. A mis dieciochos años no estaba casada, pronto vestiría santos y ningún hombre querrá casarse con una mujer vieja, y eso sería malo, porque significaría que Cynthia tendría que hacerse cargo de mi, cuando encontrara esposo. Y el problema en mi radicaba en eso: no quería que nadie se hiciera cargo de mi. ¿Qué si no me interesaban los jóvenes?, claro que si, la mayoría de los jóvenes con los que convivo son apuestos, realmente bellos, inteligentes, y el requisito de mis padres, de buenas y adineradas familias (que eso no era lo que me importaba). Pero era casarse y depender de ellos, y solo tener poder sobre la mucama para que ella hiciera las cosas por mi, porque una esposa jamás debe lucir desastrosa para recibir a su marido después de un arduo día de trabajo.

-Mary, ¿en serio deseas tanto no ser mi hermana?

-No, jamás he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces?

Nunca sabía que responder.

-Anda, ayúdame a cepillarme el cabello.

Cynthia era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Era hermosísima, y era yo la encargada de arreglarla. Su cabello chocolate era de bucles preciosos, y me dedicaba a que cada rizo estuviera cuidado. Envidiaba su cabello, tan hermoso y con formas preciosas, tan cuidado y preciado por mí, era mi tesoro esos bucles de princesa. Ella en cambio, envidiaba mi cabello negro y lacio. Decía que tocarlo era como el agua, resbalándose entre sus dedos. Nuestro pacto era que siempre lo tendríamos largo, para poder peinarnos a gusto, yo formar esos bucles hermosos y ella cepillar hasta dejarlo más sedoso que nunca. Siempre cumplíamos nuestra promesa, y siempre lo haría.

Fue mi fiesta de cumpleaños el fin de mi vida como la conocía.

Cynthia como siempre cepillaba mi cabello, y tenía flores del jardín para decorarlo para la noche. Iba a usar un hermoso vestido lila, de encaje y corsette tejido. Pude darme cuenta de lo caro que era cuando mi padre lo dejo sobre mi cama. Lo mire asombrada, es cierto que nos daba siempre lo mejor, pero esto era excederse.

-Iré al grano, Mary Alice-dijo en cuanto vio lo incertidumbre de mis ojos-. Hoy vendrá un joven importante. Un joven digno de una Brandon. Si todo sale bien, esta noche saldrás comprometida.

Abrí la boca varias veces, como un pez fuera del agua tratando de respirar, pero yo buscando que decir para oponerme. Dos años atrás dije ser muy joven, ahora no tenía pretextos. Estaba atrapada, siempre lo estuve, pero ahora era como estar encerrada. Todo este tiempo me habían dejado jugar y pensar a mi gusto, para distraerme de la realidad.

-Te comportaras como tu madre te lo ha enseñado, ¿verdad, Mary?

Quise gritar mil y un palabras de la gente vulgar, de los comerciantes del mercado, de las mucamas cuando creían que los señores no estábamos…pero no podía.

-Seré una señorita, padre-dije cansada.

-Y pronto una dama.

Y esa palabra me sonó aun más vulgar que todas las que se me cruzaron por la mente.

Nunca pude hacer lo que quería, nunca pude ser yo misma. Y nunca lo iba a ser.

-¡Mary Alice!-grito Cynthia. Voltee a verla lentamente, ella solo me hizo una mueca-. Dios santísimo, mira que eres lenta, te estoy pidiendo las flores, ¿me las puedes pasar?

Me di cuenta que ya habían terminado de hacerme el peinado, todo mi cabello estaba recogido, hasta sentí un dolor de cabeza de lo apretado que estaba. Le pase una de las flores a Cynthia y rose su mano por un segundo.

Y lo vi.

Vi a un joven, de unos diecisiete años, viendo a mi hermana con deseo, no uno morboso, si no de devoción. Alguien que ve el oro por primera vez, que ve una rosa más hermosa que las demás. Su cabello negro era como el mío, y sus ojos azules eran nobles, inocentes. Qué joven más perfecto para Cynthia.

-Termine con esta, pásame otra.

-¡Cynthia!-grite, exaltada al escuchar su voz, trayéndome a la realidad- ¡Lo vi!

-¿Lo hermoso que me está quedando? Eso ya lo sé.

-No, eso no. A tu pareja de esta noche. Dios, que joven más lindo, eres una suertuda.

-¿Papá también me está buscando esposo? No lo sabía…

-No, no. Lo vi ahorita, no sé cómo, pero lo vi. Tiene un cabello negro, tan negro como el mío, y esos ojos, ¡que ojos, hermanita!

Cynthia se me quedo viendo con la perfecta cara de nada. Yo estaba excitada con mi _visión_, fue tan clara, tan nítida. Era una sensación increíble y caí en la cuenta de lo raro que era. ¿Cómo pude ver algo así? No era para nada normal, ni siquiera debió ser así. Podía decirle a Cynthia que estaba imaginando mi fiesta, pero ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada. ¿En verdad ese chico era real o solo un producto de mi imaginación a la insistencia de mi hermana por el casamiento?

Y en eso ella me hizo una mueca.

-Que chistosa, deja de molestarme y siéntate correctamente. Si no te das cuenta, yo sigo sin estar lista, y me tienes perdiendo el tiempo.

Si, no me creyó, nadie lo hubiera hecho, dirían que me dejara de mis bromas de mal gusto. Solo estaba segura de que, de haber sido Cynthia (o cualquier persona) la que me hubiera dicho, le hubiera creído fielmente.

Eran las ocho de la noche y mi fiesta estaba empezando. La buena música estaba presente y solo sentía el impulso de ponerme a bailar yo solo, mi madre varias veces me llamo la atención a que me quedara quieta, porque inconscientemente ya me estaba meciendo al compas de las bellas notas.

-Mary, ahí viene tu padre-me dijo madre en silencio.

Padre, elegante y fuerte como siempre, venía acompañado de un joven alto y fornido. Era de una naturaleza brusca, su cabello era café, un café brusco, no como el lindo color de mi hermana, y sus ojos eran miel, pero tan opacos, vacios sin vida. ¿Con él debía casarme? Quise salir corriendo. Siempre había pensado que el amor de mi vida sería de un brillo singular, alguien que me hiciera sentir mariposas, que me cuidara y dejara ser libre. De un brillante cabello y ojos vivarachos.

Pero nunca habría _amor de mi vida_. Eso no existía, y si existía, no era para mí.

El joven fue presentado como Richard Thomas, y su manos era rasposa ante la mía. Baile con él toda la noche, y supe que no había química alguna. Desee durante un vals que el sintiera la misma repulsión que yo sentía por el al bailar tan fuera de ritmo, que dijera que no era una señorita para él, pero pude ver en sus ojos la morbosidad. Su mano rozaba entre tanto y tanto la parte baja de mi espalda, y sus miradas solo se dirigían a mis pechos. Era todo, ya tenía el marido inadecuado para mí.

La mañana siguiente desperté y no me levante de la cama como acostumbraba, quede tumbada sobre el colchón y me cubrí lo más que pude con las cobijas. Sabía lo que vendría después de tomar el desayuno. Era más que obvio, pero yo lo había tan pronto cuanto abrí los ojos.

"_Richard ha quedado prendado de tu belleza, Mary Alice-_su sonrisa era la más brillante que había visto_-. Fuiste excepcional, y tan conversadora que no pudo resistirse. El jueves vendrá el y su familia a pedir tu mano oficialmente_"

Era espantoso, era tan claro, como había pasado con Cynthia la noche pasada. Sabía que no era el producto de mi imaginación, era verdad.

Y lo que después vi fue bizarro. Huevos hervidos y jalea de frutilla. Supuse que ese sería el desayuno de hoy. Aunque también podía ser mi hambre reclamando que me levantara.

Tocaron a la puerta y Cynthia paso su cabeza. Se veía asustada de verme, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Madre dice que te levantes, que no es bueno para una señorita dormir tanto y lo sabes-dijo en voz bajita-. Baja a desayunar cuando te hayas vestidos, habrá…

-Huevos hervidos y jalea de frutilla-dije al mismo tiempo de ella. Cynthia ahogo un gritito-¿Qué no es eso?

-N-no, si lo es-su mirada se desvió de mí.

La vía seria por un momento, y recordé lo de anoche. Salta sobre mi cama y se me inflo el pecho.

-¡No me has contado que tal tu noche, Cynthia! Lo viste, ¿verdad que lo viste?

Mi hermanita de carácter fuerte vacilo. Se veía temerosa, como si acabara de preguntarle un crimen. Sus ojos chocolate pasaron a verme, que tenía una sonrisa enorme. Sus ojos se abrieron en plato.

-Deja de sonreír de ese modo, me asustas-dijo Cynthia-. Parece que…

-¿Parece que?

-Nada. Si conocí al joven. Ahora, vístete y baja.

Y cerró la puerta de golpe. Cynthia estaba rara conmigo esta mañana, tal vez el joven con el que paso la noche la dejo tan deslumbrada que había cautivado su corazón tanto al punto de dejarla indefensa. Me dio una ternura inmensa. Pero durante el desayuno ella no me volteo a ver. Le pedí la sal para los huevos, y apenas y me levanto la mirada para saber que le hablaba a ella. Se veía tan rara. Cuando nos levantamos de la mesa, la seguí hasta su habitación, ella seguía silenciosa. Yo no podía quedarme callada por mucho tiempo, y le conté lo que había visto esta mañana.

-¿Te imaginas? No lo hagas por favor. Pasare mi vida por siempre junto a ese hombre, seré la mujer más aburrida de Biloxi.

-¿Lo viste igual que ayer?-su voz era débil.

-Sí, te lo estoy diciendo. Al menos estoy preparada para esto.

-Mary, ¿no te da miedo?

-Por supuesto, pasare toda mi vida con ese hombre, ¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo?

-Eso no, si no…eso.

Su mirada fue insistente, y no comprendí a lo que se refería.

-Mary, tú…

La conversación fue interrumpida de pronto. Una de las mucamas me llamo, diciéndome que mi padre quería mi presencia enseguida. Sentí mi estomago vacio, y los huesos me pesaban, como si fuera una anciana. Ya empezaba a sentir el matrimonio.

Richard ha quedado prendado de tu belleza, Mary Alice-y volví a ver esa misma sonrisa centellante -. Fuiste excepcional, y tan conversadora que no pudo resistirse. El jueves vendrá el y su familia a pedir tu mano oficialmente.

-Sí, padre.

Salí de ahí con el peso de mi edad en los hombros, que pronto había acabo mi libertad. Que opresión tan grande sentía en el pecho. Cynthia estaba parada afuera, y me vio con terror.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Fue lo que dijiste. Lo que me contaste, palabra por palabra…eso dijo padre.

-Sí, ya te había dicho que esto pasaría, ¿te sientes bien?

Intente tocarle su hombro, pero ella se alejo de mi, asustada, empezó a temblar y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta encerrarse en su habitación.

Durante el almuerzo, madre se me quedo mirando con detenimiento, incluso mi padre. Me sentí intimidada por sus miradas penetrantes, me sentí aun más pequeña de lo que era.

De pronto, tuve otra _visión_. Era mi madre y mi padre en otra casa, viendo de frente a unos señores de pieles bronceadas. La mujer desconocida era bonita, de un cabello opaco, y el hombre de ahí era como ver a mi prometido veinte años después. Conversaban sobre mi y Richard, hablaban de flores y vestidos, y la iglesia.

-Mary Alice, no veas a la nada mientras comes.

Parpadee, volví a la realidad. Vi a mis padres y no pude evitar preguntarles.

-¿Irán mañana a ver a los padres d Richard?

-¿Estuviste espiando, Mary? Eso no se hace. Mandaron a uno de sus sirvientes para invitarnos a platicar sobre ustedes.

-Yo no estaba espiando-fruncí el ceño-. Solo lo vi.

-¿Cómo que lo viste?-pregunto mi padre.

-Pues que lo vi. Solo eso.

-Ah, cuando llego el sirviente. Imagínate Mary, tendrás sirvientes, y tu boda saldrá publicada en todos lados. Sera de ensueño.

El estofado se me revolvió en el estomago y deje que mi madre siguiera hablando de lo que quisiera. Cuando volví a mi habitación me recosté antes de prepararme para dormir. Y volví a ver algo.

"_Les digo que Mary Alice dijo esas cosas. Ella ve cosas_-la voz de Cynthia temblaba-. _Y su sonrisa… ¡era escalofriante! Parecía poseída, y burlándose de mi. Yo no sé qué le pasa a mi hermana. ¡Ella no es mi hermana!_"

Cynthia les decía a mis padres sobre mis _visiones_. Ella me temía. ¿Pensaba entonces que estaba poseída? Me sentí devastada. Mi hermanita, mi amiga y persona favorita me temía. No solo iba a casarme con alguien a quien no quería, si no que me había quedado sola en mis últimos días de soltería.

Al otro día, mientras nuestros padres estaban en el casa Thomas, Cynthia trato de hablarme. Le sonreí tristemente, y le dije que había visto que me temía. Que no se preocupara, que no le haría nada y no le volvería a hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo.

Miércoles en la noche, al otro día vería a mi nueva familia. No podía estar más deprimida, sentía que mis paredes se iban cerrando y el aire empezaba a faltarme. Había dejado de hablar con Cynthia un sábado, y me sentía con tantas cosas por decir, pero no la molestaría más.

Tocaron a mi puerta, y eran mis padres. Me puse una bata sobre la pijama, como siempre debía ser en presencia de un hombre. Sus miradas eran nerviosas, y pude ver un tic en el ojo de mi padre.

Cynthia ya les había dicho.

-Tu hermana nos dijo que has estado viendo cosas. ¿Es cierto?

-Si-no mentiría.

- No intentes asustarnos Mary Alice-dijo mi padre-. Esto debe ser un pretexto para impedir tu boda ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es, padre. Puedo decirte como es la madre y padre de Richard. Y como es la casa de la familia Thomas.

Empecé a relatar mi _visión_. Con todos los detalles de la casa, de las personas, y hasta lo que habían dicho en esa platica. Los ojos de mi padre se abrieron tanto, jamás lo había visto con miedo, y fue sorprendente. Mi madre en cambio, empezó a llorar a mares.

-¡Esta poseída!

Gritaba histérica. Por todos los cielos, había asustado a mi madre. Ella temía por mí, por mi alma. Debí quedarme callada.

-¿Imaginas el escándalo que será esto?-Dije en un hilo de voz- No la podemos llevar a la iglesia a un exorcismo. No solo no se casara, si no que quedaremos tachados de por vida.

¿Qué?

¡Esto era lo que preocupaba! El status de la familia, el escándalo. Yo no importaba para nada.

-¡Eres la peor madre del mundo! Maldita sea, ¿no te importo? Todo este tiempo yo no contaba ¡Solo era otro medio para conseguirte escalar entre las ramas de la sociedad!

-¡Vengan por ella!

Las mucamas y el cochero llegaron. Me tomaron por los brazos y me jalaron por los pasillos. Esto no podía ser cierto, esto no era verdad. Era una pesadilla.

-¡Suéltenme, malditos bastardos!-grite y lance patadas-¡Les ordeno que me suelten, malditos mal nacidos!

Desde abajo, seguía oyendo el llanto de mi madre, el peor sonido del mundo. Era horrible escuchar a una madre llorar por un hijo. Pero era repugnante escucharla llorar cuando había perdido a quien la subiría de nivel en su vida de perfección y apariencia.

Entre mis forcejeos y mis breves escapes, mi pijama quedo arañada, ni cuanta me di cuando mi bata había desaparecido de mi. En el barandal vi a Cynthia, con sus manos en posición de rezar y llorando. Pidiendo por mi alma.

-¡Cynthia, por favor! –Llore y grite a todo pulmón- ¡No dejes que me lleven, tu no por favor!

Y los ojos de mi hermana se llenaron más de lágrimas.

Afuera el frio era insoportable, y mis pies estaban descalzos. Mordí a alguien y me soltó, fue el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera golpear a otro de mis opresores y liberarme. Corrí con todo lo que pude, pero mi padre me agarro por las muñecas. Mis ojos se movieron por un instante hacia mi habitación, y había fuego en ella.

¿Así me borrarían? Muerta calcinada. ¿Esa era la forma en que librarían el escándalo?

-Por favor padre-rogué, era lo último que me quedaba.

-No me llames padre-dijo fuerte-. Tú no eres mi hija.

Vi su mano levantarse, sosteniendo un gran palo y todo fue negro después.

Desperté, adolorida de la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaba, no podía recordar nada.

_-Y entonces, ¿así de peligrosa es?_

_-Sí, dice ver cosas, y habla sobre eso._

_-Que caso más interesante. Y qué hermoso cabello tenía. Me pagaran enormes cantidades por él._

_-Eso no es de mi interés._

¿Cabello? Me toque la cabeza, y mis largos mechones había desaparecido. ¡El preciado cabello que Cynthia cuido había desaparecido! Entre en frustración, el lugar apestaba a suciedad, y estaba húmedo.

_-¿Y cómo dice que se llama?_

_-Alice…Walsh._

Era la voz de mi padre, pero dijo un nombre desconocido para mí. No, esa no era yo. Yo era Mary Alice Brandon. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era este horrible lugar? Estaba en tinieblas, y era frio. Las paredes eran viscosas y no había ninguna ventana.

_-¿No dejara ninguna referencia si conseguimos algún cambio?_

_-No le veo cura. Algún día vendré a visitarla a esta casa de locos._

_-hospital psiquiátrico, señor Walsh._

_-Sí, lo que sea._

¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? No, esto no era cierto. Esto no estaba pasándome. Esto debía ser una broma, un demasiado cruel.

-¡No me dejes aquí padre!-grite, golpeando una puerta de fierro que tenía enfrente- ¡Ya no diré nada de lo que vea!-jure-¡Seré como tú quieras, pero no me dejes!

Que oscuro estaba aquí. Que falta de espacio, que falta de aire…

-¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!

No por favor, no quiero estar aquí. Alguien sáqueme de este lugar. No me dejen encerrada, no estoy loca. No me encierren, quiero ser libre.

_-Es todo, vendré en otra ocasión._

-¡PADRE!

Y fue lo último que grite. Devastada, dolida, presa de un miedo inmenso. Porque él jamás volvería. Porque yo ya estaba muerte, había muerto quemada en un incendio en mi habitación. Y estaba sola.

Tuve una _visión_ entre mi llanto. Una hermosa jovencita de cabello negro perdida en el bosque, sus ojos eran rojos, y su piel tan blanca como la nieve. ¿Quién seria?

Y fue lo último que vi. Entre la oscuridad y la soledad, ya no podía ver más nada. Lo último que quedaba de mí, era mi segundo nombre: Alice. Era a lo último que debía aferrarme, a lo que no podía soltar**.**

* * *

Ultimas notas:

Cuando dije ropa interior, me refería a esa ropa de antes, que parecía más una pijama que otra cosa.

El hospital psiquiátrico es inspirada en Sweeny Tood. Sé que no es en esos mismos años, pero no creo que hayan cambiado mucho las cosas para ese entonces.

Quise darle un toque más religioso al asunto de la familia de Alice, pero no pude atacar mucho esto. Me imagino que así debío ser el asunto para que la hayan hecho parar hasta haya.

Y es todo. Felices fiestas y mis mejores deseos.

Bye bye.


	2. Directo al olvido

**Reportandose:**

**Creo que es muy pronto para subir el siguente capitulo, pero como dije, sera cortito y se vendra rapido para poder terminarlo antes de acabar mis vacaciones.**

**Espero disfrutente este cap n.n**

**Nota: Quiero aclarar, que estoy siendo muy cruel en este fic. **

**Me esoty basando en una frase del asesina Charles Manson. Es la que tengo en el summary. Solo querian que supieran porque el meollo de hacer esto tan oscuro.**

**

* * *

****Cap 2- Directo al olvido**

Este cuarto siempre ha sido igual. Los días y las noches no se diferenciaban, siempre estaba oscuro. No había una ventana donde pudiera husmear en los alrededores, o ver los bonitos rayos del sol. Siempre estaba en tinieblas. Yo siempre estaba en tinieblas. Al igual que siempre tenía frio, la humedad del lugar me molestaba tanto, porque no podía tener un poco de calor, y al mismo tiempo, este frio que sentía no era lo suficiente para llevarme de esta vida.

¿Cuánto llevo en este lugar? No lo recordaba, debieron pasar más de diez años, puesto que así los sentía. Conté el tiempo en mis primeros dos meses; no sabía cuando era de día o noche, por lo que conté el tiempo en "cuando duermo y cuando despierto". Luego olvidé todo, y el tiempo ya no era relevante, porque, no importaba cuando contará, cuanto esforzará a mi memoria a recordar, nada cambiaría. Este cuarto siempre estaría lleno de color negro, estas paredes siempre estarían viscosas…Yo siempre permanecería encerrada.

Solo había un cambio que ocurría en mí: mi cabello. Me crecía con regularidad, había ocasiones en que me llegaba a los hombros. Recuerdo la primera vez que eso ocurría, me puse realmente feliz, el cabello de Cynthia volvía, no sería hermoso, puesto que ella ya no estaba para cuidarlo, pero estaría conmigo.

Y alguien llegó con unas enormes tijeras oxidadas. Me susurró, como quien susurra a una loca (lo que para ellos yo era en este lugar), y me trató de calmar, pero sus palabras me desesperaron. Empecé a gritar y dar golpes ciegos: mis ojos no se acostumbraron a la miserable luz que dejaba pasar la puerta. Fue una batalla perdida, el hombre me dio en la cara y no tenía fuerzas. Lloré, lloré días. Y la siguiente vez, solo lloré a mar abierto, sabiendo que aquí era débil, que mi voz no tenía mando. Y que mi único cambio sería removido.

Recuerdo también un día en que entre en un estado de _shock_. Empecé a recordar el rostro de mi familia, mí amada, añorada y traidora familia: los ojos severos pero sinceros de mi padre me observaron bajo esas cejas pobladas; la sonrisa dulce de mi madre con sus empezadas arrugas en la comisura de sus labios; y los bucles de Cynthia moviéndose al viento cuando jugábamos en jardín. Y luego estaba yo en cada escena, con mis vestidos largos y cabello recogido, y luego… ¿Cómo era yo ahora? Caí en la terrible cuenta que llevaba no se cuanto sin verme mi rostro, mis manos, mis pies…mi aspecto.

¿Cómo era? Siempre había sido cuidada para ser una señorita hermosa,…y ahora nadie cuidaba eso de mí. No se equivoquen, no me entro un ataque de navidad, sino más bien de pura ansiedad. Siempre estaba en el espejo, dándome cuenta de mis cambios, de cada detalle que cambiara en mi rostro.

¿Seguían mis mejillas con ese rubor?

¿Mis labios seguían siendo pequeños?

¿Seguía siendo joven?

¿Y quién _era_ yo?

Toqué mi rostro, palpando desde el mentón hasta la raíz de mi cuero cabelludo…y no encontraba nada. No encontraba nada que me dijera como era, como estaba. Encerrada aquí me imaginé solo una cosa: yo era un monstruo. Un pobre monstruo pálido, de aspecto terrible, y que merecía no salir de aquí, porque haya fuera nadie me aceptaría.

Hice lo más razonable que me pareció en ese entonces, y que aun hora lo haría: me olvide de todo. Suprimí todos mis recuerdos, mis anécdotas, los rostros de las personas con las que viví. Me olvidé del tono de mi voz, de mi aspecto. Me olvidé de mí misma.

Y funcionó. Al cabo de un tiempo, yo ya no recordaba nada, más que el único detalle que nadie me dejo obligar, y que no quise olvidar, mi prueba de ser aun humana, mi nombre: Alice. Era lo único que tenía, y lo único que quería tener.

Un día (¿o sería noche?) la puerta de mi _celda_ se abrió. Dos hombres estaban parados al marco de la puerta, viéndome en lo que parecía ser el rincón del cuarto. Pude ver los rostros de ambos por la luz de una vela que llevaban. Había alguien alto, de piel bronceada, y me vio con recelo. ¡Ah, con que así me veían todos los de aquí! Jamás me pare a pensar en eso hasta ese momento. El otro hombre, que sostenía la vela, me sorprendió. Su piel era pálida, un pálido bonito, no como el de los enfermos. Debajo de unos rojizos había unas ojeras, como las de alguien que no ha dormida en semanas. Y juro que no había visto a un anciano más hermoso que él.

Sus ojos no me vieron como los del hombre de su derecha, sino todo lo contrarío. Me vio con cierta adoración, incluso podría utilizar la palabra deseo. Un deseo más allá del carnal, más profundo.

-¿Y hasta criatura la tienes aquí? Pobrecita-Su voz no era la de alguien con lastima. Era el tono que usas cuando se te niega algo.

-Es de lo peor en este luego-casi escupió las palabras- .A cada rato grita, últimamente solo lo hace una o dos veces a las semanas. Y además, los que la dejaron aquí pagaron por que estuviera en este cuarto.

Dije unas palabras groseras, pero me ignoraron, como todos ignoraban a los locos.

-Quisiera quedarme un rato con ella, si no le importa-dijo el anciano.

-Doctor, _esta_ ya no tiene arreglo.

-Solo quiero conversar.

El hombre rodó los ojos, murmuró un "como quiera" y salió de, lo que él llamaba, _mi cuarto_.

Oh, ¿con que mis paredes eran de ladrillo? Ahora comprendía porque siempre las sentía terrosas después de golpearlas. Aun bajo la mirada de aquel hermoso anciano, me fijé en mis manos. Tenían heridas. Estaba llena de marcas y moretones, y había marca de sangre vieja entre mis uñas. Aproveché para ver mis pies, y estaban negros de mugre. Fue una pena no poder verme el rostro.

-Hola, querida mía-me habló con dulzura el anciano. Claro que, decirle anciano era mucho, puesto que solo debía tener unos cincuenta años. No le conteste- ¿No piensas saludarme?

Negué con la cabeza. Hacia tanto que no tenía una conversación que me aterró la idea de escucharme la voz.

-Yo podría ayudarte, darte lo que quisieras, si me hablaras.

Voltee a verlo. Algo en mi pecho latió, y supuse que sería mi corazón, emocionado de que alguien me diera una esperanza. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Él me ayudaría?

Solo había algo que quería en ese momento, e instintivamente me lleve las manos al rostro.

-Oh, ya veo. Quieres verte ¿no es así?

De su bolsillo saco un espejo de bolsillo. Me lo estiro de donde estaba, esperando que mi mano se alzara. Vacilé un poco, mordiéndome los labios. Y me arrastre para obtenerlo.

Estaba horrible. Todo mi rostro era un espanto. Mis labios eran secos y morados, mis ojeras eran negras por mi mal estado, y mi piel estaba realmente maltratada. Pero al menos no era un monstruo.

-¿Qué edad tienes, pequeña?

Al verme al espejo, solo pude pensar que era más vieja que él. Decidí contestarle ante la amabilidad de darme un espejo.

-Cien años-mi voz era rasposa por mis gritos, patosa por el tiempo que llevaba sin utilizarla.

El se echo a reír.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando llegaste aquí?

-Supongo que diecinueve.

-Ah, por eso eres tan joven. Y hermosa.

-¿Hermosa?

Lo volteé a ver directamente. Nadie en su sano juicio me llamaría hermosa.

-No del modo humano, claro. Es que eres tan…

Cerró sus ojos y absorbió el aire del lugar. Una sonrisa relampagueó en sus labios. Olfateé el lugar, y me pareció repugnante, solo olía a humedad.

-_interesante_.

-Dime porque estás aquí.

Me estruje los sesos en la respuesta a eso. Pero no recordé ía olvidado todo, al punto de no poder recordar el principal motivo por el cual me habían traído aquí.

-No lo sé…No lo recuerdo.

Alguien toco la puerta de acero y llamo al señor de mi cuarto, diciéndole que ya debía irse.

-Bueno, señorita, mi visita ha acabado.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió para abrir la puerta. Pegué un grito y me abracé a su pie izquierdo, llorando de desesperación.

-No por favor, no quiero que este oscuro de nuevo.

Él se agacho y acarició mi cabello. Lo que hizo después me tomó desprevenida. Pasó su nariz por mi cuello, y absorbió mi aroma. ¿Cómo no le daba asco tocarme de ese modo? Yo estaba encerrada siempre, no había tomado un baño desde hace tanto tiempo, debía tener el olor más desagradable para alguien tan limpio como él. Pero no se separó, al contrario, tomó mis maltratadas manos y pasó sus labios también por ellas, hasta llegar a mis muñecas.

-No quieres estar sola, pequeña hermosa-afirmó- .Y yo me he vuelto adicto a tu excitante perfume.

Era una falta de respeto lo que estaba haciendo, coquetear con jovencitas era obsceno, y por eso mismo debía separarme, pero estaba tan falta de contacto humano que no me molesto. Al contrarió, me lleno de alegría que alguien me volviera a mostrar un poquito de cariño.

-Volveré, soporta un poco.

Y me dejó en la oscuridad, pero con algo diferente. Esperanza.

Él volvería a verme, a traer esa vela y llenar este horrible color negro con un poquito de dorado. Y volvería a tocarme para sentirme querida.

Y tuve una _visión_.

Ese hombre estaba en un callejón oscuro. Una mujer de vestido humilde le siguió, como cautiva por un hechizo. Y le atacó. Él hombre que había estado en mi celda se había arrojado sobre su cuello y le mordió. El cuerpo de la mujer cayó al suelo, y él solo se limpio restos de sangre de sus labios.

Me asuste, no solo por mi escena privada, si no por lo que podía ver. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera ver cosas?

Voces lejanas vinieron a mí. Gritos desconocidos y llanto, y unos ojos temerosos. Oh, por eso estaba aquí, porque veía cosas que los demás no.

Al poco tiempo, una semana después (había vuelto a contar el tiempo desde que él llego), me vino a visitar. Volví a ver ese color dorado, y reconocí algo que la vez anterior no había notado: la luz de la vela me dio calor.

Es cierto que había visto como él ataco a una mujer, y no solo eso, si no que la ataco para beber su sangre. Pero, ¿cómo temerle a alguien que me brindaba una sonrisa bondadosa?

Él no me atacaba, y no me lastimaba. Solo me acariciaba las muñecas y me hacía plática.

Vino seguido a verme. Cada vez más constante, y siempre con esa sonrisa bondadosa, y esos ojos rojos viéndome con deseo.

No era amor. Tampoco era lujuria lo que sentía por mí. Era más allá. Tal vez deseaba mi sangre, pero no podía obtenerla, porque levantaría sospechas de que él era, un monstruo bebedor de sangre.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-pregunté con toda intención. Quería que me lo dijera, en verdad deseaba que me respondiera "_deseo tu sangre_".

-Ya te lo dije, me encanta tenerte a mi lado. Eres adictiva.

Adictiva, que palabra más adecuada.

-Alice-me llamó-, ¿quisieras algo en especial? Yo podría darte lo que quisieras.

-¿Cómo qué?

Él me acarició el cabello.

-Tú _libertad_-temblé cuando mencionó esa palabra-. Y no solo eso. También podría darte algo que quieres aparte de eso: la belleza que has perdido. Porque supongo que debiste ser más hermosa antes, por tu forma en que se ocultan tus ojos cada vez que te llamo hermosa.

Mis manos se movieron nerviosas en mi regazo. ¿Era verdad lo que él me decía? Eran dos cosas que yo quería. Mi libertad, y volver a ser la misma de antes. No ser hermosa, pero si tener el aspecto sano de antes.

-¿Puede hacer eso?

-Si prometes seguirme hasta el final conmigo.

¡Qué fácil era prometerle eso! Si mis deseos se volvían realidad, yo sería hasta su sirvienta el resto de mis días.

-Pídemelo, Alice. Pídemelo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me arrodille a sus pies.

-¡Sáqueme de aquí!

-Lo hare, _mi_ Alice.

Me agarro de las muñecas y me levanto del suelo con sumo cuidado. Me sonrió, más lleno de esa bondad, y sus ojos con más deseo que antes.

-Solo dolerá un poco-me susurró al oído-¿Serás buena?

Afirmé en silencio con la cabeza.

-Ahí voy…

Sus labios llegaron a mi garganta y espere a que hiciera lo que quiera.

Y gritaron todos en el lugar.

Él se separó con agilidad de mí y me puso por detrás de su espalda.

_-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No se acerque a mí, caballero o vera lo que…_

El grito de aquel hombre fue desgarrador, llenándome de un miedo incontenible.

¿Qué estaba pasando afuera?

La puerta de acero de un momento a otro tenía una mano atravesándola, y alguien la quitó del lugar donde estaba.

-_James…-_susurró mi protector_._

-Que deliciosa presa te conseguiste, Nate. Me empecé a preguntar a donde ibas con tanta frecuencia, y de dónde venía ese aroma tan delicioso que siempre traías contigo al volver. Ya veo, que humana tan suculenta.

Sus ojos eran del mismo deseo que mi protector, pero estos llevaban más descaro. Me piel se enchino por completo.

-James, ella no es para ti. Aléjate.

-Muy tarde, anciano. No aprovechaste cuando pudiste, y ahora ella es mi presa.

-¡No estamos de caza!-gritó con ira.

-¿Qué no te lo he dicho, amigo mío? Yo siempre estoy de caza-su sonrisa fue aterradora, y también repulsiva.

Nate se quito de mí y se abalanzo contra James, estaban peleando. Yo caí al piso asustada, por los golpes tan fuertes que hasta los podía oír, y por los gruñidos animales que lanzaban unos a otros.

James iba a ganar, eso lo pude ver en cuanto el primer golpe fue dado. Pero Nate hizo algo sorprendente. Tomo a James del cuello y lo lanzo lo más lejos de nosotros.

-Alice, vamos.

Aun con todos esos golpes y sangre escurriéndole, pudo derrumbar la pared de ladrillos, y vi la terrible noche sin luna. Me jalo y llevo en su regazo, corriendo tan rápido que los árboles del bosque perdieron forma.

-Tú no te iras de este mundo, Alice.

Alguien embistió a Nate por un costado, y yo rodé hasta una piedra, dándome en la cabeza.

Ah, ¿esto era empezar a morir?

Sentí el verdadero frio. El frio de la muerte. Todo lo veía borroso, Nate volvía a pelear contra James, y ya no me podría volver a salvar, porque aunque él derrotara a James, yo moriría.

Vi el cuerpo de Nate chocar contra un árbol, y en seguida vino James a mi lado.

-Ya no estamos en el país de las maravillas, Alice-me dijo, de una forma en que un príncipe se prepara besar a la princesa. Temí al escuchar esa frase, era el terror mismo.- .Buen provecho.

-¡No lo harás!-grito Nate, apartando a James de mi lado. Escuche el romper de otro árbol a lo lejos.-Perdóname, Alice.

Y sus dientes me penetraron el cuello. Di un alarido, de mis golpes ninguno llego, no pude ni levantar una parte de mi cuerpo moribundo. Escuche mi sangre pasando por su garganta, y los sonidos que hacía de excitación.

-¡Maldito seas, Nate!

Me separo de mi atacante, arrojándome lejos de sus manos. Y todo fue negro después.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos después de que el fuego me incendiara, me maraville al ver que seguia en una pieza y no en pedazos. La luz brillante del sol me dio de lleno, y el calor que emanaba me revitalizo. Me mire mis manos, y miles de brillos aparecieron.

Se me escapó una sonrisa. _Brillaba_ como una joya.

Y sentí mi sed. Ah, que sensación más frustrante. Quería _comer._

A mi lado, encontré los residuos de romas secas, y cenizas esparcidas por doquier. ¿Qué sería?

Me vi mi ropa, y me pregunte que me había pasado. Y lo más importante: ¿quién era yo?

¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar?

Volteé a todos lados, y estaba sola en un gigantesco bosque. ¿Yo era la única aquí? No podía recordar nada. Mi mente estaba llena de tinieblas.

Entre en pánico, ¿qué era yo?

_Alice. Alice...Alice._

Ese nombre bailaba en mi cabeza, y supuse que debía ser el mió. Y aunque no lo fuera, ahora lo sería.

Y vi algo.

Alguien estaba sentado en un lugar caliente, lleno del delicioso aroma de esas personas alrededor (lo que me recordó la terrible hambre que tenía). Su cabello rubio era hermoso, y esos ojos rojos me gritaban en auxilio.

Que persona tan hermosa. ¡Qué ganas de abrazarlo tenía!

"_Lo siento, señorita_-me decía, y se oculto bajo su sombrero. Su voz fue como campanas, y retumbaron dentro de mi silencioso corazón."

Lo quiero. _Quiero _a ese hombre a mi lado. Quiero tocarlo, sentir sus manos, abrazarlo, besar esos hermosos labios. Y ayudarle. Sobre todo ayudarle, se veía tan solo, tan desesperado por alguien.

-Iré por ti.

Y luego vi algo más.

"_-¿Por qué mi habitación?-decía _frustrado un joven de cabello bronce. Apuesto, pero no tanto como el chico de mi primera visión.

_-Edward, estoy segura que no harás incomoda la llegada de Alice y Jasper-_Oh, así se llamaba el joven rubio.

_-No, no lo hare, Esme-_decía solemnemente_- ¿Pero era necesario llevar todas mis cosas al garaje? _

_-Edward, tienes la mejor vista de todas_-esa era yo, saliendo de su habitación. El iba a protestar algo, pero me adelante_-¡Gracias por no hacer un escándalo de esto!_

_-Lamento esto, de verdad_- mi Jasper le decía a Edward, en tono de completa pena.

_-Ya no importa-_rodó los ojos_-. Al menos no quiso el cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett. Ahí si hubiera sido un escándalo._

_-No exageres, Edward-_dijo un hombre más alto.

_-No lo hago Carlisle, y lo sabes-_el hombre llamado Carlisle le sonrió a Edward_._

_-Jasper, Alice-_nos llamo con dulzura_- .Sería bueno que esta tarde fuéramos de caza, sobre todo por ti Jasper, te ves realmente hambriento. Y si quieres formar parte de nuestra familia, desde este momento no podrás volver a probar la sangre humana. Serás un vampiro _vegetariano_"_

Y acabo ahí. ¿Con que eso éramos? _Vampiros_, que bonita palabra.

¡Qué emoción tan grande! No podía esperar por encontrar a mi familia, a mi Jasper.

Me levante de mi lugar, y me preparé para mi primera caza. Tenía hambre, y si quería encontrar a Jasper y los demás debía mezclarme con los humanos. No entendía porque no querían que los dañáramos, pero si eso hacían y me permitía estar con ellos, lo haría.

Me vi la ropa, y fruncí el ceño. En mi visión tenía un traje muy bonito, no estos harapos.

Un animal paso corriendo por algunos metros lejos de mí.

Acabando iría a conseguir algo de ropa decente.

Y después, a buscar Jasper.

* * *

Notas:

Hm...tenía varias que decir, pero no las recuerdo todas...

1-Tomé las visiones de Alice de un punto de vista de que, si conocia y veía gente(fisicamente hablando) ella los podía ver; y dejo de tener las visiones porque no solo estaba sin ver gente, támbien en la oscuridad. Por eso, cuando ese hombre fué, ella volvío a tener visiones.

2-No se llama Nate, ese nombre fue dado por mi, para poder identificarlo al final.

3-Alice perdío la memoría por el ultimo golpe que le dio James. Ella de por si ya estaba debíl y con recuerdos suprimidos, osea, estaba expuesta.

4-Cierto, cambie la personalidad de Alice...de una muy oscura y cerrada, a otra alegre y optimista, pero eso por el producto de sus visiones.

5-Esas cenizas al lado de Alice eran Nate...por si tenían dudas, je.

6-Oh,támbien, principalmente quería que Nate estuviera con los Volturi, y ese anhelo de hacerla vampiro era para llevarla con ellos.

Gracias a todos por leer, solo hare un cap más, cortito, y termino.

Bye bye


	3. Nunca acabara

Después de una larga ausencia, por fin está terminado este capítulo. Y con ello el fic.

Espero no decepcione el final y queden satisfechas con eln.n

**Nunca acabara**

Llevaba mucho tiempo vagando entre los _humanos_. No entendía porque eran alimento de nosotros, los vampiros. Eran iguales a nosotros, fisiológicamente hablando, claro está. Pero si había muchas diferencias, como por ejemplo: no había nadie con los ojos rojos, ni con la piel tan pálida y bonita como la mía. Y lo más sobresaliente: ellos no brillaban al sol como yo lo hacía. Una de mis _visiones_ me ayudo a esto: volví a ver a _mi_ familia que me esperaba, explicando por debíamos irnos a otro pueblo húmedo y oscuro; era para que no llamáramos a nuestra presa (los humanos) y pudiéramos vivir una vida normal.

Eso se me hizo muy bien, una vez que comprendí porque no atacarlos. Porque, al principio, se me hizo algo muy tonto, quiero decir, ellos huelen tan _delicioso_. Los jóvenes humanos son tan suculentos, sobre todo cuando están debajo del sol, y yo los estoy observando escondida debajo de un árbol. Nunca había probado la sangre humana…y una vez lo hice, y me basto para no volver a hacerlo.

Era una chica, muy joven…casi una niña. Sus mejillas rosadas eran preciosas, su cuerpo bronceado brillaba del sudor por jugar en la calle. Y mi boca se hizo agua al verla.

No tuve fuerza de voluntad, no pude pensar claramente en mi familia que me esperaba, ¡solo quería comer!

La pequeña humana me divisó entre mi escondite. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre los rojos míos, supongo que le era desconocido ese color entre los demás de su especie. Le sonreí de lado y le hice una seña con mi dedo índice para que se acercara a mí. Cegada con los brillos de diamante que hacían relucir mi delgada mano se acerco con pasitos cautelosos, botando a un lado la pelota con la que estaba jugando, se acercó al matorral donde me habia resguardaba del sol.

-¿Estas perdida?-susurró, dejando que su cuerpecito caliento y jugoso estuviera a mi alcance. Exhalé su aliento con olor a golosinas.

-Solo hambrienta-Acaricié su mejilla, su cabello. Cerró sus ojos ante el estremecimiento de mi piel fría.

Y lo hice; mordí su cuello fresco, pegando mis labios a su salada piel. Dejando fluir la sangre como si abriera un grifo. Cayó como lluvia sobre mi lengua, pasando como cascada en mi garganta…y su sangre fue mil veces, ¡millones de veces!, mejores que la de esos animalitos que suelo comerme. Era éxtasis. Vida misma sobre mi triste y cansado corazón. Lo mejor que habia experimentado en mi vida.

Y quise más. Juro que hubiera podido tomar más de cualquiera…pero no pude. Alguien llamo por _"Candy"_, y como mi primer instinto, fui a esconderme. Una señora bajita corrió cuando vio a su _Candy_ tirada sobre maleza y hierbas con flores de campo. Muerta. Y la señora lloró. Toda una _manada_ de humanos llegó alrededor de la humana que había perdido a _Candy_, y más hembras lloraron. Fue desgarrador.

Nunca había visto algo que doliera tanto. Era un dolor más intenso que el del hambre. No podía volver a hacerlo, era algo terrible lo que había hecho, es decir ¡mate a un ser querido! Y matara a quien matara, alguien más lloraría por esa persona.

¿Entonces era por esto que _mi _Jasper ya no quería volver a tomar sangre humana? Él podía sentir los sentimientos de la presa,…y también los de su alrededor. Pobrecito, si yo sufrí viendo a esta hembra llorando por la niña… Qué triste, por eso él tenía esa carita de sufrimiento.

Esas cosas ya no iban a importar, porque en cuanto lo encuentre, lo ayudare y hare sentir mejor. Lo voy a cuidar tanto que jamás va a querer separarse de mí. No solamente lo siento, lo he visto, y es lo más hermoso que podre ver. Yo haré que jamás vuelva a pasar por esas cosas solas; hare que su sufrimiento se aleje.

Pero es desesperante, sigo sin encontrar a Jasper. He visitado todos los lugares. Entrado a todos los bares que se parecen a mí visión, y él no está. No creí fuera tan difícil. Empiezo a sentirme perdida. Y sola. Sin duda encontrar a Jasper era mi prioridad, lo que más quería en el mundo. Jasper era todo lo que necesitaba, y debía encontrarlo. Pero estoy empezando a perder mi esperanza. Y también la de encontrar a mi familia, porque sin encontrar a Jasper jamás los encontraría.

Tal vez no tengo visiones, todo es parte de mi imaginación y de lo que quiero ver. Lo que realmente deseo encontrar para mí. ¿Sería que esa hermosa casa, con todas esas personas bellas, nunca sería para mí? ¿Estaba destinada a sufrir una soledad entre estos humanos?

No quiero. No quiero sufrir sola, y mucho menos vagar por todo el mundo sin tener un compañero. _¡Quiero a Jasper!_ Pudiera ser un producto de mis deseos y la ansiedad que guardo por no encontrar compañía; por caminar sola en las calles durante la noche, viendo como las parejas humanas se demuestran amor transmitido en un roce de manos, un brazo. Un beso. Puede que Jasper no exista. Pero en algún momento, alguien como ese maravilloso hombre llegara a mis brazos, para protegerlo y darme la compañía que necesito.

¿Pero cuándo será? Esto en verdad empieza a impacientarme. No me gusta la sensación de la incertidumbre.

Jasper tiene que existir. Alguien me debe estar esperando…

Llevaba dos días en Filadelfia y mis visitas a bares se habían reducido a la mitad. Habia tenido que robar dinero en la última que ciudad que habia visitado en busca de mi vida. No tenía más ropas limpias ni un lugar donde hospedarme, era eso o pasear como vagabunda en todos lados. Desde que habia visto a mi familia me negué a vestir ropas horribles y que no me quedaran hermosas. En si _robar_ era una palabra muy fea, más bien debería llamarlo _préstamo_. Cada casa en la que robaba dinero o prendas iba anotando en una libreta las direcciones nombres y ciudades para devolverles el favor. También apunté que les quite una libreta y una pluma.

Me quede en un hotel sencillo, no habia podido _pedir prestado_ mucho a la familia Johnson –llegaron antes de tiempo- y no me alcanzaba para un hotel lujoso. Pero lo que fuera estaba bien. No pensaba quedarme más de una semana en Filadelfia.

Afuera de mi ventana estaba lloviendo. Como no sabía bien a qué hora del día era mi visión salía también en los días lluviosos; sabía que Jasper no saldría durante el día porque llamaría la atención bajo en sol. Me vestí con un vestido rojo entallado y unos tacones de charol que me hacían ver un poco menos bajita de lo que era (aunque ni eso funcionaba para hacerme lucir alta). Me enfunde unos guantes largos y un sombre elegante negro. Más que el verme bien, quería lucir bella para Jasper. Quería llamar su atención más que a nadie en el mundo. Quería que la primera instancia se quedara fascinado conmigo como yo cuando lo vi en mi visión.

-Alice.

En el vestíbulo alguien me esperaba, escondido entre las escaleras. Su cabello negro era corto, pero con mechones gruesos colgando en su frente, sus pómulos marcados le daban un aire de elegancia que marcaba que era todo un caballero de la realeza, combinando perfectamente con sus ropas clásicas de terciopelo y pañuelos de seda.

-¡Vladimir, cuánto tiempo!-juguetonamente hice una reverencia, alzando una falda imaginaria de cada lado.

-Mi querida Alice-hizo lo mismo, pero sin fugar. Esas eran sus costumbres-. No creí encontrarte tan pronto.

-Ha pasado un año desde nuestro último encuentro.

-¿Tanto? Juraría que fue hace dos días-sonrió de lado-. El tiempo es tan ligero cuando llevas tanto tiempo. Pero apremiante.

-No puedo concordar en lo último. Al menos aun no.

-Porque no quiere, Alice.

Concia a Vladimir en el segundo pueblo donde busque a Jasper. El me enseño todo lo que debía saber para sobrevivir entre los humanos. Y también las condiciones que debía respetar como vampira. Fue una especia de maestro y lo admiraba por eso. Vladimir vivía en una mansión escondida a ojos humanos, como dueño y duque del lugar. Habia un aquelarre a su disposición que cada en cuanto iban y venían. Según él, los vampiros no soportaban estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar o con la misma compañía. Era difícil encontrar un vampiro con el cual querer compartir tu vida.

Y él quería que fuera yo su acompañante.

-Sabes que busco a Jasper.

-¿No te rindes aun?

-Jamás lo haría. Él es mi futuro de una vida feliz.

-Supongo que puedo seguir esperándote. Tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

-No deberías malgastarlo en mí.

-Vales mucho la pena para decir que lo malgasto. Entonces, me paso a retirar.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Olí tu rastro en este lugar y pase solo a cerciorar tu tenacidad. Espero nuestro próximo encuentro sea más gratificante para alguno de los dos.

-Eso espero también.

Y entre una multitud de humanos corrió sin que nadie lo notara.

Me daba un poco de pena que Vladimir fuera tan insistente conmigo, pero el mismo habia dicho que encontrar compañía con nuestra especie era algo efímero. Dentro de mí sabía que aunque me resultara atractivo e interesante, él no cumpliría con todas mis expectativas.

Era el último día en Filadelfia. El cielo seguía llorando porque mi corazón aun no encuentra a Jasper. Me volví a poner un traje bonito con sombrero, pero sin guantes, haciendo que aunque sea en apariencia me viera radiante, aunque quisiera llorar como en esas novelas de la televisión. Los humanos la tenían tan fácil…

Era el penúltimo lugar en la lista. Ya habia pasado por todos los bares y conocido vampiros de distintas calañas, y ninguno sabía darme seña y santo de saber sobre Jasper. Empezaba sentir que era buscar un delicioso y jugoso depredador en un campo de ovejitas.

Me senté en el fondo de un pub donde habia poco humanos refugiándose de la lluvia. Todos olían tan delicioso que me hicieron dejar de respirar. Ordené un vaso de whisky por pura pantalla para que no me corrieran del lugar y no llamar la atención, cosa que no logré mucho por mi apariencia y vestido fino en un lugar tan recóndito de la ciudad.

Fue como si el sol bajara hacia el lugar y esparciera sus rayos a cada rincón. Especialmente mi rincón. Sentado en la barra con una gabardina café, sombre de moda y lentes oscuros se encontraba mi visión perfecta. El ser más bello que del mundo con un olor tan tibio que me hacia estremecer. Mi Jasper.

Estaba encorvado, sin mantener la vista enfrente y ninguna persona. No habia pedido nada y se habia excusado con el camarero de forma cordial. O eso quería creer. Lo admire unos segundos, fascinada sobre la perfección de su presencia. Era justo como lo habia imaginado en todo momento, tenía unos deseos locos de correr y abrazarlo hasta que nos hiciéramos uno.

Me levanté llena de alegría, con una sonrisa que se quería salir del rostro porque ya no me cabía. Si tuviera un corazón vivo también estaría luchando por salir de mi pecho. Él me volteo a ver cuando sintió todas mis sensaciones (su poder era más claro ahora que lo admiraba y no tenía que imaginármelo en mis visiones). Nuestras miradas estaban unidas y estoy segura que Jasper estaba confuso porque una vampira se le acercara de tan buena cara.

-Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo.

Atreves de los lentes oscuros observe como arqueaba una ceja. Sonreí.

-Lo siento, señorita-hizo una reverencia, bajando levemente su sombrero. Una costumbre muy típica del sur.

Su acento sureño era más bello y se coló en mis oídos como música. Todo este tiempo imaginándomelo y ahora que estaba en frente de mi no se le comparaba con mi desbordante imaginación. Era el premio perfecto a cualquier búsqueda de tesoros.

Extendí mi mano hacia ti para que me tuviera confianza, que sintiera que no tenía ninguna mala intención y no lo engañaba. Que lo amaba tanto por su dolor como su dulce timidez.

Sus ojos clavados en los míos bajaron solo un segundo ver mi sonrisa. Tomó mi mano y su piel hizo que mis sentidos se alborotaran. Sentí cicatrices y quise saber la historia de ellas. Lo jalé para que se levantara y saliéramos del lugar tomados de la mano como la pareja amorosa que seriamos.

Jasper no opuso resistencia y me siguió.

Estábamos sobre la cama de mi cuarto de hotel con solo una vela alumbrándonos. Jasper me habia preguntando quién era, después de dos horas de contemplarnos en completo silencio memorizando nuestros rostros. Por supuesto mi historia fue demasiado breve. Le dije desde el momento de abrir mis ojos, y mis visiones donde él aparecía a mi lado. Me dijo que Alice era el nombre más perfecto que pude haber tenido.

Su historia, al contrario de la mía, era demasiado interesante. La guerra, su familia y determinación por la justicia: su agilidad y carisma. Su conversión, María, y las guerras de vampiros que tuvo que emprender. Dijo que tenía millones de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, casi deformándolo. Mi curiosidad podía más que nada y lentamente fui quitándole la gabardina y unos guantes que llevaba. Vi sus manos y muñecas llenas de lunas plateadas, unas sobre otras.

Besé las cicatrices y escuché el suspiro que emano de sus labios. Quise escuchar más, quise dar más amor a aquel cuerpo herido. Iba a quitarle la camisa de botones, pero sus manos apresaron las mías. Sus ojos eran tímidos y me suplicaban.

-Por favor-dije. Y me soltó.

Su pecho y cuellos eran un retrato vivo de lo que podía ser una guerra sanguinaria entre nuestra especie. No habia ningún rincón de piel nívea que no tuviera marcas plateadas. Me acerqué a él acariciando y besando. Le pedí que continuara contándome, que lo iba a escuchar hasta el final. Yo seguiría dando cariño a sus cicatrices.

Lo siguiente fue como dejo a María y la guerra para irse con Peter y Charlotte… pero que ya no aguantaba el estar solo. Ya no aguantaba la completa agonía que sentía de quitar vidas. Confesó estar tan arrepentido de todos las almas que quito, de todas las veces que se tuvo que alimentar de un inocente, aun cuando sentía el dolor de aquella persona y sintiera como si el muriera junto con cada gota de sangre que depositaba en su boca.

Abracé a Jasper en mi regazó, jugando con sus cabellos mientras él contaba toda su vida. Tal vez en algún momento tuvimos un experiencia cercana al dormir, porque ambos nos callamos y permanecimos inmóviles, aferrados a nuestros cuerpos como si dependiéramos el uno del otro. Ambos estábamos cansados.

Cansados de buscar alguien que nos comprendiera, que nos amara y que sintiera una mínima fracción de lo que experimentábamos en este momento. Yo estaba cansada de mi búsqueda y mi felicidad estaba reposando; Jasper estaba cansado de su largo viaje y su búsqueda por un ser que no le dijera que era un monstruo.

-Hoy es el último día que tengo reservada esta habitación-dije, acariciando sus orejas- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-¿Dónde iremos?-se incorporó para verme a los ojos. Sus manos soltaron mi cintura, pero se aferraron a mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Mi sonrisa se volvió a expandir.

-Oh, no te he dicho. Tenemos una bonita familia que nos está esperando.

-¿Una familia?

-Oh, antes que te cuente, quiero hacer algo.

Mis labios se juntaron con los suyos formando un beso que me supo como a gloría. Nuestras bocas se movían rítmicamente, como si hubieran cobrado vida y supieran como hacer su trabajo para crear un buen beso. Era una sensación increíble.

Besar no era cansado como lo veía entre los humanos, y es que nosotros no teníamos la necesidad de respirar. El tiempo se habia vuelto relativo y creo que fue como dos horas en que jugamos con nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se acariciaban.

-Wow… Fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Jasper se rió con tanta dulzura que me hizo sentir tímida. Su mano paso por mi mejilla.

-Ibas a contarme de nuestra familia.

-¡Sí!-dije con entusiasmo-. Tenemos una familia que no espera, no me preguntes donde, porque hay que buscarlos. Tenemos tres hermanos: Emmett y Rosalie que están casado, y Edward, que por lo que ví era muy divertido molestarlo. Y unos padres encantadores: Carlisle y Esme. Seremos felices…

Conté mis visiones sobre la familia Cullen y Jasper me transmitió la emoción que sentía, el alivio y la gratitud.

Definitivamente seremos felices.


End file.
